The Longest Day
by Dib Girl
Summary: ....Read if you want. Flames will be ignored. It had to be written.
1. Default Chapter

The Last Day  
  
-Dib Girl-  
  
Notes: Yes, I wanted to write one. Since everybody is. And i'm telling my story now. Since I live on the lower side of NYC. This beginning is how I found out. And what happened. I could see ( used to ) the Twin Towers from my classroom window. Obviously, I am trying to put work into this fic. Since, I also believe the setting on IZ is NYC, this is my opinion. This has a general rating. No spell check, I could care less about errors. Mild Zib warning. Selene Membrane, Zak Membrane, Kim, all belong to me, and only me as well as the new people I put into the story. The IZ cast all belong to Jhonen Vasquez. Okay, i'm done now. Bye bye and enjoy.  
  
Chapter One: Awakening To Terror  
  
  
  
  
"September 11, 2001 a date which will live in infamy.  
-- We had no warning, no real way of understanding.  
I only wished I would've payed more attention to life."  
  
  
  
8:38 A.M.  
  
The sun blared sun kissed rays upon the sweet terrain of earth. The air was clear, and the sky was purely a blue hue. All went well, as the ninth grade class settled down for their first period class. Books clattered against desktops as backpack zippers locked. Mindless chatter of the events occuring about the firedrill before school filled the air. The clock on the wall, stained ivory white dimly hit 8:40 A.M. Across the room, Zim with a full mop of perched black hair..attired blankly in a red shirt, with no sleeves as well as trying to keep up the trades by wearing black baggy pants and boots. A sigh exhaled from the pale green boy's lips as he was drifting in thought. Dib's cousin was in town. They had gone to the Lower part of Manhattan to Professor Membrane's TV studio. Zim heard that Gaz and Dib had gone down, to show her around the area. Since the two were older, they could travel more and more by themselves.   
  
  
"Hm. . . ." His dark violet eyes followed the door opening, and shutting as their english teacher, Mrs. Bellra calmly entered the room, a book nestled in her pale arms, which was quickly put down on her desk. He had this aching feeling down below in the pit of his stomach that something wasn't right. It had been a normal day so far, he'd woken up to the brightess day he'd seen since last month. All went smoothly. Until his head twitched rather violent as a lour, thunderous roar almost like a mini version of a sonic-boom entered the classroom. "Ugh! It's so clear outside, why is there thunder?" The blonde-haired boy, Ace who sat beside Zim asked.. running his fingers through his bangs cooly, to not sound alarmed. Zim shrugged. Must've been a earth thingy.   
  
"Is that.. smoke?!" Angelica quickly got up from her seat, smoothing the ending area of her gray and black skirt to point directly out the window. The waters of Manhattan which were visible outside the window, seemed darkened somewhat. Trees blocked their view of most buildings but a few stood out against the mist of it all. Sooner or later most of the children were gathered at the windows, debating if that was smoke or storm-clouds. Mrs. Bellra silenced them when the loud speaker was turned on. Ace shifted nervously in his seat, he wouldn't let it show at all. "Ah, probably just a storm. It's probably over the city coming into Brooklyn." Zim looked at him, with a tint of hope. With a scowl he turned around to listen to the announcment.   
  
  
Moments of silence, for a few seconds, before the principal began to speak, his voice full of disbelief. "Students, teachers. A very serious thing has just occured on our fair city. New York, our nation, America has been attacked." The english classroom went dead silent. All hallways were eerily quiet. The principal went on with his accounment. "A hijacked passenger jet, crashed into the north tower of the World Trade Center, i'm assuming that 'thunderclap' you all heard was that of the plane crashing. Word is that a second plane crashed into the south tower, but there is no news on that, just yet. Teachers are advised to put on the television, so the students may take in a view of what is going on, farther updates. I will announce later on on what will happen later on in our school day."  
  
Swift heels were in the only noise, the traveling teacher walked across the room to snatch open the cabnet, the wide black television poking it's face out from the hidden shadow. The lights were turned out, and the TV was put on channel 5. Some students began to whisper, others turned their desks towards the TV so they could see. After a few moments, the room fell silent again. Zim shifted, he couldn't take it. Dib was down there. As well as Gaz, Selene...luckily, Zak was back home he had gotten sick from dinner last night, and had to stay home from the trip. So only his sister went. The boy back home had no idea what was going on, because he was nestled in front of the TV playing a videogame.  
  
9:03 A.M  
  
The news reporter, droned on with the terrifying news wincing at the loud sound that once again occured over the school grounds. "A second hijacked airliner, United Airlines Flight 175 from Boston, crashed into the south tower of the World Trade Center and exploded. Both buildings are currently burning!" They began to show camera men, running catching sight of the screaming people that fled for their lives. A massive cloud of dust and debris rained down upon the city, sending the teenage students, reeling. "Oh my god, i'm gunna die!" One young teenager who was working across the street at the time of the crashes was caught on camera, running towards Chamber street, away from 200 Vesey at top speed, tears running down her face. Obviously, very frightened. As were most people at that moment. A cloud of smoke engulfed the camera at that moment.   
  
"THIS IS NO MISTAKE, CITIZENS OF NEW YORK. WE HAVE BEEN ATTACKED BY TERRORISTS." The class was sent into a state of shock. A blonde haired young girl started to cry when she finished watching this. "Miss Bellra, my dad works on the 91st floor of the North Tower!" Zim looked over at the crying human. Ace whom had leaned over, letting her cry on his shoulder. And he couldn't help but wonder why. The door was open, a boy exploded across the hallway from his 401 class. "I have to call home! I have to see if my aunt's alright." Teachers were helpless at the moment. A lot of the students had family members working up in the Towers or around the area. Zim was left stunned.  
  
'Dib...  
....Gaz, Selene...'  
  
  
  



	2. Terror In Manhattan

The Last Day  
  
-Dib Girl-  
  
  
Chapter Two: Terror In Manhattan  
  
  
Earlier...  
  
The black haired girl grunted at her cousin, as they began to swiftly walk down the block of Vesey towards the Twin Towers. "I can't believe Zak got sick from his food. This made us late!" Gaz whispered to the two traveling at top speed. "I don't believe it either. Oh well, he's young he didn't want to come anyway." Selene had a quick change of her mood, excited about seeing the set of her uncle's science television show. Dib flicked the collar of his trenchcoat eagerly, nodding to the two. "Yea. Don't worry. It's going to be a good day. The Towers is the best. Luckily, dad got a spot on the 50th floor. The view from up there is amazing." Dib said, a bit of awe in his voice. Gaz rolled her eyes, her fingers combing through her violet hair. "I want to check out borders, on ground zero. I want to check out the magazines they have for Final Fantasy 9, and show Zak that I CAN beat it all, free-handedly." The golden-eyed girl grinned in pride. Selene rolled her eyes, her ponytail swaying nicely in the coming autumn breeze. "You and you're games."  
  
As soon as they got there, they paused and looked up noticing ashes collapsing to the ground. Gaz looked up and her eyes poped open. "Oh my god! The North Tower is on fire!" Selene took a step back in fright. "Are you kidding me?!" Dib was about to say something, when another plane came into their view. It was so close he could see the numbers against the metallic side of it, just below the front window. The thunderous roar was heard, as it slammed into the south tower of the Trade Center, as the three stood in shock. Around the top of the buildings was an engulfment of smoke, and fire. Selene began screaming, and waving her arms as it began to fall from what seemed like the heavens towards the busy streets below. "RUN!" Gaz began to wave to people as they apporched telling them to go back. "Oh my god..." Dib had to be dragged by Selene and Gaz. The three broke out into a run as a angry bust of gray smoke began to trail their every move. People had fallen into the streets, each more frightened then the other.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening! Guys stay together." Dib linked both his arms around his sister and cousin. Gaz seemed hysterical. "But dad.. Dib where do we go?!" Tears had began to form along the sides of her neatly shapped eyes. "Head for White Hall street, hurry!" There was a train station there. Maybe they could catch the last one for Brooklyn. The smoke hounded them like a storm. Something metallic hit Gaz in her backside, sending the girl to let out a piercing screech. It had been part of the outer window. It had ripped a hole in the back of the girl's plum-coloured shirt breaking her skin. "Only a little farther." Dib was doing his best to calm the two girls at his arms. Dib looked up at the street signs just before they were engulfed in smoke. The station was in sight, no sooner were the gang rushing down the steps to the underground F station.   
  
Police officers were already trying to pump out the smoke, and allow the area air. People had gathered in hugs, some were crying and some were covered in dust and bleeding. Selene stumbled away from Dib to bang on the window of the parked train's window at the conductor sitting in fear. He shook his head at her. "Open the doors! Move the train! We got lives out here! We need to get out of Manhattan!" She screamed, but the official denied once again. It was all happening to fast, Dib was questioning a officer on what happened. Asking numberous ones, as the cop just shook his head. Every question was answered with a "I don't know what happened." Shaking, Gaz hugged herself. She was terrified. Selene was angry that the trains wouldn't move to get them out. The three feared for the worst in the world.   
  
A woman covered in dust, ran screaming down the subway, hysterical sobbing. She wore no shoes, she had lost them while running. "My son works on the 91st floor! He works on the 91st floor!" People began to rush to her side, trying to wish her that nothing was really wrong. That the people that were in the towers had escaped. People continued to flood the subway, in search of a way out, but many were too scared to come down. So in total only a handful of citizens were down in the area. Selene tightened her fist, about to scream some more when a light sobbing caught her attention. A slight 'huh?' escaped her throat, as she turned around. A little boy who's hair was covered in the ashes sat huddled up, crying. Selene, having a soft spot for children walked over to kneel down..with a wearily smile.   
  
"Hey there, little one..what's the matter?"  
  
The child looked up with a pair of sea blue eyes, full of tears. "My mama disappeared."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
He held up six fingers in her direction. "Six..do you know where my mom is?"  
  
Selene sighed. "She'll be here soon, don't worry."  
  
Then the child looked hopeful, and stood up to give her a hug.   
  
The dark-haired girl, smiled. "Yea. It'll all be okay. I just want to know what happened." 


	3. Chaos And Grief

The Last Day  
  
-Dib Girl-  
  
  
Chapter Three: Chaos And Grief  
  
  
"Terrifying, like something out of a movie.   
You're thinking this can't be our beloved city ---  
But it's really happening. It's really there.  
Unable to stay, Unwilling to Leave."  
  
  
  
9:45 AM  
  
It was like a bullet piercing Zim straight through, sending him to fall into a black pit. He was beginning to sweat, the sight of the buildings...the three that were there at that very moment. As the bell rang for third period, he brisky grabbed his books and rushed out. he didn't want to be there. He walked to wake up. He wanted to know they all were alright. Dib, Dib..if he was okay. Passing the teens, many whom were wearing dumbfounded expressions, some had tears in their eyes, some looked surprised and in horror. Zim zipped down to the third floor, walking into his music class to take a seat in the back. His teacher sat there, and stared at his pupils filing in, slowly. All took their seats. Zim grumbled, crossing his ankles sitting there. Mister Fabrizo got up, and stood in front of the class. "As you know. We were attacked." There was a knock at the door.  
  
A younger girl made her way into the classroom, her golden copper hair pulled into two ponytails against her backside.. her normally healthy blue-glassy gray eyes seemed saddened, and hazed over. The girl was Kim..Gaz's best friend. Both major gaming freaks. "Mr. Fabrizo? The main office is calling down students who have relatives working in the Trade Center, to come downstairs to make phonecalls home." The teacher ran his hand through his gray hair tensly. Nodding in silence, until he turned to the class. Hands began to raise, Zim's included. Fabrizo picked out a few hands and told them were to go. "Downstairs, main office, or the nurse's office across the hall." Zim got paired into the group to go next. He couldn't wait.  
  
A few moments later, a few of my classmates returned to the room, ordered to grab their books. One looked curious, the other annoyed. Soon disappearing out in the hallway and down the stairwell. Zim got called down to phone, as he grabbed his books and exited the classroom. As he was walking down the stairs he heard his math teacher, Ms. Geraci came over the loud speaker to anounce that third period was frozen. "Students are to remain in their third period class. This is so we know where you are in the school at all times." Zim eagerly pushed past a few boys and hurried himself into the nurse's room, he pressed a button once one of the phonelines were cleared and first dialed Dib's home number. There was no answer. He wasn't going to call his home. GIR wouldn't understand. He just had to get out of here.  
  
The nurse entered the room a few moments later. "Is everyone ok?" Zim stared at her blankly. "My mom's missing. I have to go home right away." He used this excuse. He marched out towards the main office, the nurse went quiet watching him. Parents had already began to pile inside the school, pulling their kids out of school. Ace was down there, his backpack swung over his shoulder. He was waiting for his mom. When he saw him, Zim waved him over. "Why are you heard, earth boy?" Ace looked at Zim blankly. As well as everyone else down there, looked blank. "They can't find my sister. She was up there when it happened." Zim turned away. "Oh." He was busy watching all the students rush out the front door. Others were being hugged by family members flooding through the doors. He couldn't believe it.   
  
"Ace..just what are terrorists?" The irken kept his voice in a whisper to his friend. Ace raised a brow. "People who have no regard for human-life." That sent Zim reeling. No possible Irken would go that far! He looked at him, curiously. "So other humans did this?" Ace turned away, scowling. "Yes, other people did this to us. Do you know how many people were killed? or are buried?" Ace sighed, just as his mother came bursting in the door. She eagerly pulled Ace into a hug before the two left. If i'm going to get out of here, it's going to be now. Zim thought to himself as he escaped down the steps of his High School, shoving open the front doors. He was hit in the face with showers of ash. Like it was snowing. His eyes twitched at the un-known substance and he began to run down the block. He just kept running, he wanted to get home fast.   
  
His legs wouldn't stop until he got to the bus stop, the neighborhood was in an eerie stage. It was silent. Zim blinked, spotting somebody from his school just down the block. He pointed at him. "You! Earth boy! Is this 'bus' running?" The boy turned around, and looked at Zim. He shook his head. "Noooope." And continued to walk off. Zim was left to pull on his hair. "Curses! Looks like i'm going to have to walk..no time..must run!" Gloved hands were balled into fists at his sides as he took off running through the ashes. Nothing but three faces clouded his mind. And the ex-rival he would never see again. 'Don't think like that! He'll be okay, he's strong like that!'  
  
The smell of fear, ripped at the atmosphere.  
  



	4. Unable To Stay, Unwilling To Leave

The Last Day  
  
-Dib Girl-  
  
  
Chapter Four: Unable To Stay, Unwilling To Leave  
  
  
10:05 A.M...  
  
Dib slowly began to emerge from the subway station. He was trying to get a head of just what was going on. A fireman's figure came running through the on-growing cloud of dust and continued to yell for people to get shelter, get away. "The South tower is collapsing! The South tower is collapsing!" Dib's eyes widdened, as he heard this. How could they collapse so quickly?! But after all they've been sitting here for a while, with no questions answered, still. And sure enough, the ground started to rumble with the vibrations the building gave off. Another roar was heard through the air, as like a stack of books the south tower of the World Trade Center began to plummet to the ground. All being viewed through hazel eyes. The boy couldn't breathe for a moment. "PEOPLE ARE IN THERE!!!!" He screamed, this was too overwhelming. He felt his hands begin to shake violently as the ground's plate shifted..sending him to fall over landing on his bottom. Shakily, he stood up and walked back downstairs.   
  
Gaz rushed up to him, her wound was bandaged thanks to a nearby officer who was patroling the area. Dib looked at her, shocked. His younger sister studied him for a moment before answering. "What? What is it?!" Dib placed his hands on her shoulders. "The south tower just collapsed." The purple-haired one was taken back, she pulled from his grasp and was about to run for the stairs. Dib grabbed her. "No, Gaz don't go up there! There is much more smoke and fire then before." The younger one was halted by the grip he had on her wrist. "But...it can't just collapse...like that..it just can't..what about all the people that were in there??" Dib shook his head, a grim expression washed over him. "No.. this is not happening. This can't be New York. This is like something out of a horror movie." Selene spoke from behind, she was pacing on the platform, hands clasped behind her back in thought.   
  
The subway's lights began to flicker, just as the doors to the last train parked opened up. The three gasped in surprise as the front window opened up, and the conductor stuck his head out. "All aboard, out of Lower Manhattan, into Brooklyn." Selene smiled, as she rushed the two onto the train. The little boy, she had stayed with earlier was almost placed on the train, after his mother was pronounced missing. he was staying along the side of a police officer. As soon as the little group of people were all on board, the train pulled out of the Whitehall Station. Dib pressed his dirty hands up against the windows of the train, letting out a huge sigh. "I hope dad's okay. At least Zim is safe..he's in school." Gaz was sitting, rubbing her arm. Selene sat next to her, legs crossed scanning the other people on the train. All looked alright, 'cept for being covered in dirt and ashes. Many were shaking, and crying in each other's arms.  
  
  
  
  
You're a grant old flag,   
You're a high flying flag,  
And forever in peace may you wave.  
  
You're the emblem of, the land I love.  
The home of the free and the brave.  
Every heart beats true, for the..  
red, white, and blue.  
Where there's never a boist or a brag.  
  
Keep your eye on the grand old flag.  
  
  
  
10:27 A.M....  
  
As the lights kept flickering..there was a 15 minute pause between every other station they passed. Which made it not easy in getting home. Selene closed her eyes, everytime they paused. Remembering back when the three were running. How fast her heart was beating, so confused..yet such a fear of dying. Clasping her hands together she drifted into a prayer. Hail Mary, full of grace...She prayed until the train started moving once again. ...Amen. Gaz was busy scowling. "I want to know what's going on. Do you think we were attacked or something?" Dib looked down at his sister. "It could be anything." His hand curled possessively around the silver pole..and leaned against it to keep his balance as the train was moving. He noticed a bit of light. And soon enough, the train escaped the tunnel..launching a full view of lower Manhattan. Dib's eyes widdened at the scene..."The north tower..now it's collapsing!" The poor building looked as if it were being peeled apart, releasing a tremendous cloud of debris and smoke upon the area they had fleed once before.  
  
Gaz gave Selene a look, before moving towards a window seat to catch a glimpse at the falling building. She felt sickened, at the sight. Smoke and ash coated the area, and stuck to the window like pieces of dried glue. Selene growled. "I don't think this was a mistake." Gaz rolled her eyes. "Oh i'll say. What idiot flies that low?" Dib shook his head and watched at Manhattan began to fade out of their view with every passing station. Dib slid down the side of orange seat, and allowed his hands to rest in his lap. He felt cold, and was worried sick. Selene just tried to keep her spirits up. Gaz sat, trying to piece this all together, it all happened too fast. The sight of all this made her actually fear for her life, and the life of her family. Something she never in all her 13 years walking on this earth, had never ever felt. All this caused her to shiver. Silently, she began to hum.  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Whitelight

The Longest Day  
  
-Dib Girl-  
  
Chapter Five: Whitelight  
  
  
  
The wind mixed in with ash, burnt his face as he ran down the block. Zim waited for no train. He just kept running. Running, passing the streets like they meant nothing. All he could see was that it was one step closer towards his home. he winced, ans his face tensed up a bit. He narrowed his eyes into slits, to avoid most of the gray particles from getting into his eyes. He heard people talking, while turning to gaze around at the sight that was just beyond the water. he had to get farther upward. He increased his speed even through his legs ached, his heart pounding in his chest. He exhaled slow breaths as he crossed the pathline in the direction of his street. Just his luck, he was on the other side. "Oh perfect! I should've went around the block!" Cars were covered lightly in the dust, and ash. Giving it the appearance of snow.   
  
  
..I've been through the desert on a horse with no name,  
it felt good to be out of the rain.  
In the desert, you can remember your name.  
Because their ain't no one to give you no pain.  
Head for the whitelight, head for the whitelight.  
  
  
  
Upset that he was slowing down after a rough 3 minutes. Which flew like they didn't excist anymore. Passing the dark buildings, and houses he was a good 4 blocks from his house. This didn't stop him though. Zim refused it. He had to be brave, strong. His lips were chapped due to the air. And he couldn't breath. "Stupid...human..gray thingys.." He weezed, as a hand was placed to his chest. His pace turned briskly into a fast fit of walking. Upon less then 5 more minutes, Zim slowed down. His house was in his sight. The gate told it all. The area was being hounded by the fumes in the air. When inhaled casted a sickly feeling through everyone. The smell was intense, as well as the smoke. He was glad to get home. Running the last few yard, he burst through the front door, to find Zak sitting on the floor, with GIR sitting in his lap wrapped up in a blanket. The TV news blared. "YES THE TWO TOWERS HAVE COLLAPSED..MANY FALL TO THEIR DEATHS.." Zim slammed the door shut, weezing as he stumbled over and collapsed on the couch. GIR bounced out of Zak's lap to glance up at his master.  
  
  
"Master, the buildings go boom!"  
  
"I know, that GIR." The exhausted Irken replied. Zak looked up.  
  
"Zim..what about my sister? And Dib, and Gaz?" Brown eyes sparkled, curiously.  
  
"No word from them yet." He eagerly pulled at his glove, as Zak got up.  
  
  
"I want them to come home." The purple-haired boy climbed up on the couch, beside Zim. His cheeks were a pale color, light red also. Small hands grabbing at his blanket as GIR hopped back up inbetween the duo. "Me too. How you feeling?" He asked the younger boy, hoping to enlighten the mood. "I feel much better." Zim nodded just as the phone rang. The boy jumped, and bolted to it...when he picked it up he could hear many people in the backround, yelling. "Hello?! Dib?! Anybody?? Huh?" He exhaled another breath. "Zim! It's me!" Dib's voice echoed. He sounded shocked, broken..stunned even. "We're in the lower part of Brooklyn.. just came from Station Island. After the train got delayed and froze." Zim cracked a small smile. "You're all alright? Coming home soon?" Dib replied. "Yes, we'll be home in an hour or so." He hung up. And began to hop around clapping his hands together. Zak looked up, and so did GIR.  
  
"They're alright! They're coming home!" 


	6. Reunion & Healing

The Longest Day  
  
-Dib Girl-  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: Reunion & Healing  
  
  
  
Selene's hands were trembling as the three stumbled down their block. It had taken them longer then they had planned to get home. It didn't matter they were back. Cold, scarred and dirty. it was all over, they were lucky to be alive. Dib's face was full of tears. "I never really thought something like this could happen, in this area." His black hair calmly swayed in a passing late afternoon breeze. Selene, eagerly pressed a hand to her forehead. "I never dreamed of anything like this. And to think, we WERE attacked." Gaz stayed silent. As if she was having an emotional battle with her mind. The three rounded the corner, Gaz kicked a stone away from her shoe..watching it skip against the sidewalk. Then finally, she began to speak, in a droned tone. And then dipped into emotion.   
  
  
"You remember, when we were sitting waiting for the next train to come, while in Station island? How we used to be able to see the Towers from there? It looks like we lost two teeth.." Dib looked over at Gaz, and nodded quietly. "When I saw it collapse, so many thoughts were raised in my mind." His hands crossed from side-to side. "People were trapped in there." Selene nodded also. "People lost their familes in there. Think of all the kids that don't have parents." Dib looked at the ground, allowing his hands to entwine together in back of his body. The end of his trenchcoat lightly damp in blood. Not his own, however. "We helped bandage that girl..who lost her uncle." He continued, the 14 year old felt himself tense up with rememberance. "......I want word on dad." Gaz said, out of nowhere. Which caused a short silence. "We'll see." Gaz was humming again.  
  
  
Hail Holy Queen of love. Oh mari-a.  
Hail Holy Queen of love. Oh mari-a.  
  
Zim's house seem came into view..Dib stepped in front of the two, as they walked into the front lawn. Selene sighed, rubbing her thumbs against her cheeks. Gaz crossed her arms, as the front door flung open before Dib could knock. "------DIB!!" Came the loud voice of Zim, as he jumped into the surprised boy's arms. "Zim!" The irken boy smiled, looking him over. "My Tallest.. you're alright.." Zak came flying out the door behind Zim and jumped into Selene's arms. "Selene-beenie!" The childish nickname was used again, causing the girl to giggle. "Zak! Hi." Zim turned his gaze to Gaz and extended his arms. "Gaz..." The teenager smiled, and gave the boy a embrace. GIR hopped from the doorway onto Zim's head. "YAAAAY! Everybody's home! We party now and have tacos??" The gang shared a quiet laugh as they vanished inside the house.  
  
  
  
Later that night.....  
  
  
Sitting in front of the TV, as the three shared their story. "Well, what I learned was..don't take life as it goes on forever. Because it doesn't, once you have a brush with death." Gaz said, lowering her head as GIR was in her lap. Her arms wrapped around the small SIR. Dib sat beside Zim, nodding. "That was truly something I won't forget. I won't get that image of the Tower collapsing..or the explosion out of my head." Selene sighed, leaning against her brother. "We'll get through this. We're stronger then that." Dib perked up a bit. "United we stand." Gaz looked across the room, towards the ones she cared for the most. "Yea." The scare had turned her around, good. Selene's cellphone rung, the girl had forgotten she had it in in her pocket. She picked it up. "Hello?"   
  
  
"Selene?" Came a voice....  
  
"Uncle Membrane?!" She cried in surprise.  
  
"Yes it's me. I'm fine. I managed to have a mission before work. So I wasn't in the tower."  
  
"Oh that's wonderful." She smiled, as Dib reached eagerly for the phone.  
  
"Are Dib and Gaz there, Sel?"  
  
"Yes they are."  
  
"Put them both on, please."  
  
There was a pause as Selene handed the phone to Dib, Gaz leaned over to her brother so she could hear their father.  
  
"Dad? Are you alright?" Dib asked first.  
  
"Yes, son i'm fine. Listen up..Gaz, you listening?"  
  
"Yes I am, dad." Gaz replied.  
  
"I realized today, That I might have lost you. When this was happening, I thought of you two. I only wished that I had payed more attention. So that's what i'm going to try and do."  
  
They had never heard that come from their father before. Dib was the first one to speak. "Thanks dad. You coming home soon?"   
  
"Yes I am. I'll be home, in a half-hour son."  
  
"Okay dad...see you then." After Gaz had said her goodbye after her brother. The two had smiles across their smiles. Through all they had seen, was hope. There truely was. For their family, and the bond between them.   
  
"So we movin' on?" Selene asked, taking back her cellphone with a chuckle. Dib nodded. "We move on. Moving on would be the best thing for I think all of us. Isn't it?"  
  
"I agree."....  
  
  
  
-THE END-  
~Dedicated to Mom, Uncle(x2), and mom's co-workers~  
~Firemen, Policemen, Survivors, Decreased, & Missing~  
~R.I.P Twin Towers, September 11th, 2001.~  
Let's rebuild 'em... 


End file.
